fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/November 2011
Suggestion Why not enter Leorina in the Pet Arena? You never use the Pet Arena, and Gluttony could use a powerful supporter. What do you say? DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I guess I could, since I was getting bored and constipated with homework/moon-swooning. Alright. 13:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Rendoxal's Child Schattenjager (Shadow Hunter) ♂ is the son of Rendoxal. He apparently wants to become an assassin like his father. He's great at sneaking, and also seems to have a radiance of the Fire element, so is resistant against it. Also, since HJW's in prison, want Rendoxal and the baby? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Huh. I guess HJW didn't make such a bad decision as I thought. I'd be happy to claim Rendoxal and Schattenjager. 22:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Give me the DrSand Tile image. I'll make the new Snow tile, and you just focus on the Title image. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Err.... I had a different plan in mind. And now it looks.... horrorterror-esque. Be back in a jiffy. 21:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : I made some double-"stairs", because: : 1) I sorta got tired from chess. : 2) Less eye-sore.... I think and- : 3) -BECAUSE I WARNED YOU ABOUT STAIRS, BRO! I TOLD YOU DOG! : Also, because in honor of the HS updates. I can make just single-stairs if you want, and also in 12th perigee's eve, I could change the colors to red and white, but that's ridiculous. Hope it looks cool as it is (no pun intended). 21:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. All in all, nice color choice! 21:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Logo will be done tomorrow, or maybe later.... blhu.... 23:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Some Help Can you recolor this sprite and recolor the Dark Matter to look like Kuipter? Here's a reference of what he looks like. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Erm, that is a bit too high for a novice Pixel-Artist like me, but that DOESN'T mean I will NOT try that. Since I have many irons in the fire, I think it'll be done 'till.... Tue-Wed? I seriously need a clean schedule.... 13:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'M IN A FESTIVE MOOD. Name a mini-boss from the Kirby series and I'll make a genetically modified version of it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : I never played any Kirby games before, but seeing you want a challenge, then how about.... Iron Ma'am? That is at least most interesting challenge I got for ya. under pressuring progress, 20:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : And we're done. Steel Ma'am (♀)! She is made out of pure Steel instead of Iron, and has much stronger attacks. Her fists can draw spikes like an iron mace, and she generally can swing them much faster and harder. Also, her eyes can shoot lasers. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ....Sweet. 21:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I think you mean . DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, probably along the lines a' that. 22:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::So I guess I should claim her, since it is a giveaway. Okay then. 23:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dryfckr pets Confiscate em. Also, claiming Sssplosive before Caagr does. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Working on it post-haste! 22:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright. You need a break to work on the Title image and my edited image. So while you take a break to do that (Break for work, wat), I'll handle Breedery requests and Adoption requests and whatnot. Sound like a winner? DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. I'm almost done with the logo, anyway. 01:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go ahead. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) YOU. YES. F/CKING YOU. YOU CLAIM YOU ARE NOT A GOOD PIXEL ARTIST. YOU CLAIM YOU'RE JUST DECENT. F/CKING BULLSHIT. I SAY. YOU ARE THE BEST F/CKING PIXEL ARTIST ON THIS WIKI. AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING. THE IMAGE IS F/CKING AWESOME. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Alright. I admit I am more than a novice and took relatively short time, but this is (if I'm not mistaken) the 1st non-SR pixel art done by far, along with some experience from SR fic-shots. I take your word and thank you very much! 23:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) WOAH WOAH HEY. Archory didn't do anything. It was all Tabuus Guardian/Speddass. Archory was just the guy who left the "MAke a video game about YOU!". Tabuu's Faggot just left the second part. Archory's last edit was, infact, the reply to my reply on the Video game thing. He's not involved in this, and has actually been a good help in getting the SR History images. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : I suspected that it would have been Speddos transitioning between accounts like previous few times (Remember Sky Hawks to Tabuu thing? Besides, it WAS already established that he (Archory) got tied up with his (Guardian) contributions. See the difference?). Alright, I do admit I had a rather "Rude Awakening", but I've followed the theories all the way here, So I can't be wrong.... perhaps. 17:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : That brings up the question- Has Archory even done anything? He sort of spammed about Roblox at one time, but a sharp word from me about it silenced him. I don't think Archory is really involved with the whole Speddos thing. He even asked what happened to my talk page. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: That's intimidating. I could remember when Tabuu just asked on my talk page random questions out of the blue but stayed lineally to SR ideas. Due to the point, he (Arch) tried to bring "false" attention to the FB Wiki, much like how HE (Tabuu) would've done. Just check Justme2 and Gamedawg talk pages. Again, followed the theories. 17:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I think it was just sheer coincidence. Archory might just be a regular dude who honestly liked the FB wiki and tried to get attention to it. Just because Tabuu done something similar a while back doesn't mean the two are directly related. Tabuu did like us at one point (Before he became a spamming faggot). Archory hasn't necessarily done anything bad. We'll simply watch and see what happens. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: ....You might be right, if he does reply at all (IP block). Just throwing that out there; NO user on ANY wiki could wind up posting such random questions (or even ban threats), and just stay that way without snapping out. 17:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, Raze and Thing-Thing are almost the same thing.... do you think this is coincidence as well? 17:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: We cannot assume something this severe on nothing more then mere coincidence. We need hard evidence. And until then. please do not bother Archory. If he doesn't reply within 3 days, we'll assume he WAS Tabuu on another suckpuppet. Also, unrelated, I just requested adminship on the DB Wiki. I have a decent chance, as well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: I also have the "Multi-line on talk-page theory", but if it is also a coincidence, and IF I did to be bound to even have that theory debunked, I could very well never forgive myself for this. Good night, and good luck being an admin. 17:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) As I am still bad at using the Landscape Generator... Could you create a fanart of the Jungle Series for me? It has the landscape from grassland, but with a ceiling. (Not a very thick cieling). It has white roundhead vines (15-20), red roundhead vines (1-3), and green cap butterflies (5-10) on the stage specified. Thanks! ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : I'll certainly try, even though it'll take.... 2 weeks? (projects still flop around the handle) Straight ceiling, or rough-cut? 20:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. Just a quick-note. In the swamp series, use the Lilypad species. 20:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thats okay. Relatively flat. (like upside down OS.) ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Got Tiger memo! 21:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Erm.... which Jungle stage is this? It doesn't sound like Jungle 1, does it? 23:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Actually it is, sorry I changed it. Go by Jungle 1. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright. That will be all then.... until I ask again. 20:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) One question before leaving Hi HankGuideDude, i've got one question, what will you do with my pets when I leave Thanks, Thinkatock 20:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'm just saying: "Your pets will be confiscated, and whoever is in custody, will belong to either the one who gives custodial care, or to the adoption center." Other than that, nothing else. 20:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) By NO MEANS try to squeeze this in your packed schedule. I have started project enemy template chart. It shows every head/body combination. (so far only existing hads and species, but later fan ones.) Its not finished, obviously... ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :....I'll take on the challenge to complete the empty spaces.... without using a potato-powered computer at school (in about 6 hours). 05:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC)